The present invention relates to an apparatus for photosynthesis and, more particularly, to an arrangement for allowing light and carbon dioxide (CO.sub.2) to be supplied thereto in an even and effective manner.
Photosynthetic apparatuses heretofore proposed include an apparatus for culturing chlorella (unicellular microorganism containing chlorophyl). Difficulty experienced in culturing chlorella is that illumination with intensities higher than a certain level destructs the chlorophyl and produces a toxin (phaeophobite) while illumination with intensities lower than a certain level fails to cause photosynthesis altogether. It is therefore a primary requisite for effective photosynthesis that all the cells containing a photosynthetic substance be constantly supplied with light in even distribution. An ideal situation is, therefore, that a photosynthetic substance be passed through a very narrow clearance while a predetermined intensity of light is directed perpendicular to the clearance. Then, sufficient light will be evenly applied to all the cells containing the photosynthetic substance with a minimum of attenuation and without any change in its wavelength component. Meanwhile even supply of a sufficient amount of CO.sub.2 all over the reaction bath is essential in attempting efficient photosynthesis.
The applicant has proposed an apparatus for photosynthetic reaction in various forms contemplated to implement the demands discussed above. The present invention constitutes a further improvement over the precedent implementations.